The Adventures of Andrew FentonPhantom
by SamXDanny
Summary: Danny and Sam have a son named Andrew Daniel Fenton. Follow his adventures and mistakes and what its like to be him. Summary Sucks but its better than it sounds. Telling ya' its not what you expect it to be. Because this is related to my Big Brother, Alex. Rated T for safety.
1. Welcome to the world Andrew

**Hey! This is my first chapter of "The Adventures of Andrew Fenton/Phantom" Lame name.. I'll make a story for each of Danny and Sam's children :3 Well Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A 25 year old 9 month pregnant Sam was sitting on the couch with her 25 year old husband named Danny. Sam was due any day. And that any day, was today.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam asked nervously. Danny was now in the kitchen.

"Yeah Hun?" Danny asked.

"Uh, my w-water broke." Sam replied. It was just then you could hear breaking glass scatter on the floor.

"You're not joking, are you?" Danny asked nervously as he ran to Sam. Sam just glared at him.

"Does it _look _like I'm kidding? OF COARSE I'M NOT KIDDING JUST GET ME TO THE FREAKIN' HOSPITAL!" Sam yelled at him. Danny was a little offended from her words but just shook his head. She didn't mean those words. So Danny transformed into his ghost form, picked up Sam, and flew to the hospital.

* * *

When he got there, he transformed back into Danny Fenton and went inside.

"H-Hi, m-my wife's I-in l-labor." Danny stuttered. He was nervous than ever!

"Okay, I'll get her in the wheelchair and get her into the delivery room okay? You go and call your family. I'll tell you when its time." The nurse explained. The nurse put Sam in the wheelchair and pushed her to the delivery room, followed my some Doctors and other nurses.

Danny did what he was told and called his parents and Jazz.

"_Hello?" Jazz asked._

"Jazz? What are you doing over at our parents house?" Danny asked.

"_Oh just for a visit." Jazz replied. "So what do you need?"_

"Jazz, you, Noah **(Jazz's husband)**, Mom and Dad need to come to the hospital. Sam's in labor!" Danny admitted.

"_Oh my gosh! Ok we'll be there! Also Tucker and Valerie. I'll call them okay? See you there!" Jazz said._

"Thanks Jazz. See you soon!" Danny said as he hung up. He then ran up to the delivery room. He saw Sam on the bed.

"Okay. Just wait till a couple of minutes. She's not ready to deliver yet." One nurse said. Danny nodded. He then walked up to Sam.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he held her hand.

"Never better." Sam replied sarcastically. They didn't know the gender yet. If it was a boy, Andrew. If it was a girl, Lilith. A Doctor came in after a couple of minutes and started talking.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Ned. So is this your first baby?" Ned asked. The couple nodded. "Well I guess this is really an exciting day for you two."

"Yeah, it is." Danny said giving him a nervous smile.

"Ok Sam, when I count to three, you need to push. Got it?" Ned explained. Sam nodded.

"Ok. 1... 2... 3.… PUSH!" Ned said as Sam pushed. Sam screamed bloody murder while clutching Danny's hand.

"You're doing good. Ok, 1.… 2.… 3... PUSH!" Ned ordered as Sam pushed again. Again, Danny's hand got clutched even tighter. He even screamed with Sam.

"I see the head! Okay Sam one more push! 1... 2... 3... PUSH!" Ned ordered the last time as Sam pushed, screaming bloody murder. Just then a cry was heard. Sam's face softened and so did Danny's when Sam stopped clutching his hand.

"It's a boy!" Ned said in joy. He then handed the baby to Sam. The baby looked so much like Danny. But instead of Danny's big blue eyes, he has Sam's violet eyes.

"Danny look at him. Is he just beautiful?" Sam asked as tears of joy flooded Sam's eyes. Danny looked at his son and smiled.

"Yes he is." Danny replied. Just then Danny and Sam's parents, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Noah came in the room.

"Can I hold him?" Maddie asked. Sam nodded as she gave the baby to Maddie.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What shall you name him?" Ned asked. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"Andrew Daniel Fenton." Sam said.

"Aw, what a cute name!" Maddie admitted. Maddie and Jack handed the baby to Pamela and Jeremy. They looked at the baby.

"Look Jeremy, he has Sam's eyes." Pamela whispered to her husband.

"Oh, How cute!" Jeremy said. After a couple of minutes, they gave the baby to Jazz and Noah.

"Who iz dat Momma?" A little girl around four years old with orange hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Grace.

"Grace, this is your little cousin, Andrew." Jazz answered as Noah picked Grace up so she could see.

"Wow! He haz Auntie Sam's eyez!" Grace exclaimed. Jazz and Noah laughed. After a couple of minutes, it was Tucker and Valerie's turn.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Valerie asked her husband. Tucker smiled.

"Yeah, he's adorable. I especially like his eyes." Tucker noted. Valerie nodded in agreement. They then handed him back to Danny and Sam.

"I think its Daddy's turn now." Sam said. Everyone looked at them.

"You mean he hasn't gotten a turn to hold his _son?_" Tucker asked.

"Pretty much." Danny and Sam replied at the same time. Sam then gave Danny their son. Danny the cradled little Andrew in his arms.

"Hey there buddy." Danny whispered. Andrew cooed. Danny thought it was the most cutest sound he ever heard. "I'll let nothing bad happen to you. I promise." He then kissed his son's forehead and handed him back to Sam. Keeping his promise no matter what.

But little did he know, it was going to be hard to keep that promise harder than he thought.

* * *

**So how was this? Are you wishing for more? Well there will be! Andrew is going to be acting like my big brother Alex. (We're 6 years away and he's 17! Well 18 in November) I'm the youngest one in my family. So there will be A LOT of drama. And things happening not what you expected them to be. Well what will happen? Will Danny keep his promise? Will Andrew be in danger 'cause he's Danny Phantom's son? Find out in Chapter 2! :D**


	2. Welcome Home Andrew and new surprises

**Hi! I'm going on vacation THIS SATURDAY (:D) So maybe the next update will be next week. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

When they got home from the hospital, Danny and Sam couldn't take their eyes off their brand new son.

You know when you get a brand new toy, and when you take it home, you can't stop playing with it? Well that's what Danny and Sam are doing.

"Hey Andrew, do you want to take a tour around the house?" Sam asked. Andrew giggled and cooed. Danny and Sam couldn't stop saying "Aw" every time he did that.

"I think that's a yes." Danny said. Sam then picked up Andrew and they walked around the house.

The last stop, was Andrew's bedroom.

"Here's your bedroom, sweetie." Sam said. His bedroom was baby blue with some dark purple streaks on the wall. It then had a crib and a neon green mini carpet on the floor. Andrew then yawned and snuggled closer to his mother.

"I think he needs a nap." Danny said. "Here, let me take him. You need rest too."

"I guess so." Sam agreed. She then kissed Danny and Andrew on the cheek and left the room.

"Okay Andrew, here's your crib. You sleep in it." Danny explained as he gently put Andrew in the crib. He then kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Son. See you in the morning. Love you." Danny said as Andrew drifted off to sleep and Danny shut the lights off and closed the door. He then decided to join his wife and go to bed.

"Hey." Sam said as Danny climbed into bed. They were face to face now.

"Hey." Danny replied.

"So is he asleep?" Sam asked.

"Yep. When I put him in his crib, he instantly went to sleep." Danny replied smiling.

"That's good." Sam said. She was smiling too. Then her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked now concerned.

"Well it just that, what if something happens to him? What if he gets kidnapped or gets hurt? I can't see him get hurt. He means so much to me. And, I just can't see him getting hurt." Sam replied with a frown. Danny then put his hand on her cheek.

"Hey, I know what you mean. I promised him that I won't put him in danger. And I promise you, that I won't put him in danger. Okay?" Danny explained as he kissed Sam on the lips. Sam smiled.

"Okay." She said. Danny smiled, and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week later, Tucker and Valerie visit Danny and Sam's house. They then have coffee and Tucker says that they need to tell them something important.

"Oh, what is it?" Sam asked while holding baby Andrew in her arms.

"Well…." Tucker trailed off. He looked at Valerie.

"We're having a baby!" Valerie admitted cheerily. Danny and Sam went wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh that's great! Congrats!" Sam said.

"Congratulations guys! So is it a boy or a girl?" Danny asked.

"We want it to be a surprise." Tucker said. Danny and Sam nodded. They were having a good time, but suddenly Danny's AND Andrew's ghost sense went off. Sam gasped when Andrew ghost sense went off.

"I'll be back. Sam, you keep Andrew safe. Don't let anything happen to him." Danny ordered. Sam nodded. Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom and went through the ceiling.

The ghost was someone Danny haven't saw in along time. Didn't see him since the 'Disasteriod' incident. And his name was _Vlad._

"Vlad? What are you doing here?" Danny asked. "I thought you were dead."

"No I'm not. And what do you think I'm doing here? You have a son! So that's why I'm going to take him away." Vlad explained.

"No you aren't! You aren't going anywhere _near _him! If you do, you have to pay the consequences!" Danny yelled as he threw a ghost ray at him. Vlad got flown down to the ground.

"Oh I will boy. He will be mine! You will see! One day he will be gone from you and will be with me! You will see! I'll get my revenge!" Vlad yelled. He then disappeared.

"Oh no." Danny said worriedly. But no matter what, he'll keep his promise. So for now on, Andrew is not going ANYWHERE without somebody looking after him. And most, it will be Danny.

* * *

**Short chapter. I know. Beginning is hard to write. I don't want to rush it but I want Andrew to be 17 already so that I can brainstorm xDD Okay, you were expecting him to be kidnapped right? Sigh. Well the beginning will be probably you would expect to happen. But later on, you will be like "Wow, I didn't expect that!" Or I hope you do xDDD Anyway, what will happen? Will Andrew get kidnapped? Find out in Chapter 3!**


End file.
